Sophie
by Peta-Zeta
Summary: Irene recibe la noticia de que está embarazada, lo que trastoca en cierta medida su vida perfectamente planificada.
1. Chapter 1

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado por allí habría pensado que Irene Adler, de pie frente a la ventana, mirando inexpresiva a la nada, era una figura de cera extremadamente realista. No movía ni un solo músculo, solo respiraba y parpadeaba muy despacio de vez en cuando. Su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la mesa y la derecha estaba suspendida entre esta y ella, con el pulgar sobre la pantalla apagada, a punto de enviar un mensaje.  
De repente la pantalla volvió a encenderse acompañada de un agudo pitido. Irene parpadeó varias veces para salir de su ensoñación y miró la pantalla. Cuando desapareció el cuadrito parpadeante que indicaba que al teléfono le quedaban solo unos minutos de batería apareció de nuevo el mensaje que había estado a punto de mandar a Sherlock antes de hundirse en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguiría adelante con ello o no? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Debía contárselo? Aquello era muy grave; no podía tomárselo a la ligera. Las consecuencias podían ser terribles para ellos dos si alguien más se enteraba.  
Irene dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se agarró con ambas manos al borde. Durante unos segundos se balanceó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje. ¿Debía ser urgente, alegre…? Ni ella misma sabía cómo se sentía, pero para Sherlock sería mucho más difícil afrontarlo, podía reaccionar de cualquier manera.  
La pantalla volvió a iluminarse con el aviso de que quedaba poca batería. Irene respiró hondo, pulsó un botón para guardar el mensaje en la carpeta de borradores y conectó el teléfono al cargador. Había decidido que primero debía poner en orden sus propios sentimientos; era lo mejor si no quería arriesgarse con las demás decisiones.


	2. Chapter 2

Necesito que vengas. No te preocupes, estoy bien. -I  
En cuanto recibió el mensaje, Sherlock se puso en camino. Por precaución, Irene no solía ponerse en contacto con él a no ser que se tratase de algo importante; si además le pedía que fuera, debía de ocurrir algo realmente importante, pero ¿qué podía ser si ella estaba bien?  
Hacía algo más de un mes que se habían visto y todo estaba en orden, de modo que tenía que ser alguna urgencia, quizá ella se había enterado de algo interesante para él. Sin embargo, parecía nerviosa. Durante el viaje, el detective no dejó de cavilar acerca de todas las posibilidades.  
Llegó casi corriendo al bloque de pisos donde vivía Irene y llamó con nerviosismo. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que ella parecía estar bien de verdad cuando contestó. Arriba, Irene lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Sherlock la examinó con detenimiento para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y al parecer así era, aunque se retorcía las manos y se había puesto pálida de los nervios. Fuera lo que fuese que tenía que contarle, quería decirlo rápido y acabar con aquella tortura.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él en cuanto cerró la puerta.  
Irene casi se abalanzó sobre él para besarle rápidamente y susurrar:  
-¿Recuerdas la última vez que viniste? -esperó a que Sherlock asintiese y continuó- Bueno, pues ha pasado algo, pero mejor te lo cuento en el salón.

-¿Qué ocurre, Irene? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Qué tiene que ver la última vez que estuve?  
Ella se sentó a su lado, respiró hondo y le miró directamente a los ojos.  
-Tiene todo que ver con esos días -le dirigió una elocuente mirada al detective, que al principio pareció desconcertado pero, segundos después, comprendió y se puso pálido como el papel-. Me enteré la semana pasada, pero estaba muy confusa y no quise decirte nada hasta tranquilizarme.  
-Es muy arriesgado, ¿has pensado qué hacer?  
-Hay gente que me puede esconder hasta que nazca el bebé y después cuidarlo a él.  
Cuando oyó la palabra "bebé", la cara de Sherlock se contrajo por unos segundos en una mueca que trató de disimular. Irene tenía razón, le costaba mucho asimilar aquella idea, aunque lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que esperaba; tal vez se contenía por ella o aún seguía en shock, lo cual era muy probable.  
-Y… esa gente… ¿son de fiar? -preguntó después de un largo silencio.  
Irene le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo una exagerada expresión ofendida.  
-¿Es que me ves capaz de quedarme voluntariamente a cargo de unos terroristas y después dejarles a mi hijo como quien lo deja en una guardería? -Sherlock no respondió, así que Irene volvió a ponerse seria- Te aseguro que son fiables, los más fiables que conozco.

Después de aquella conversación, Irene se fue a vivir con sus protectores, por lo que no volvió a reunirse con Sherlock hasta unos días antes de que naciese el bebé, cuando le avisaron para que fuera. Para entonces, Irene estaba muy diferente, le costaba moverse y se quejaba constantemente de dolores de espalda.  
Aquellos días fueron lo más parecido a una familia: Sherlock estaba muy nervioso y pendiente de Irene (a veces demasiado, lo cual solía ser estresante para ambos), la ayudaba y por la noche, en la cama, apoyaba el oído o las manos en el vientre de Irene, que le guiaba con los dedos entrelazados en los suyos para mostrarle dónde estaban las diferentes partes del cuerpo del bebé. Él se dejaba llevar y prestaba atención, curioso por un lado y admirado por otro. Ella lo miraba con ojos brillantes de expectación y cariño, pero también de miedo (no solo por el inminente momento del parto) y tristeza, ya que sabía que no siempre iba a ser así; por su seguridad y la de su hijo deberían separarse los tres durante un tiempo.  
La última noche, Sherlock, como de costumbre, besó a Irene en el ombligo antes de apagar la luz. Poco después, la mano de Irene le despertó con urgencia: el momento había llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

Casi había amanecido cuando un celador, acompañado por Sherlock, llevó a Irene a su habitación y dejó a solas a la exhausta pareja. Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada; solamente miraban a la niña que dormía hecha un ovillo en la cuna que había entre ellos, Sophie. Ninguno de los dos había visto nunca nada tan pequeño y tan frágil ni habían sentido la necesidad de protegerlo que sentían al mirar al bebé. Era extraño pensar que, mientras ellos la observaban entre la ternura y la duda, ella se limitaba a soñar con quién sabía qué, quizás con los latidos del corazón o la voz de una mujer sin rostro a la que aún no reconocía como su madre.  
El día fue tranquilo (al menos todo lo tranquilo que puede ser el primer día de unos padres primerizos), todo iba tan bien que casi parecían una familia normal, aunque en el fondo ambos seguían pensando preocupados en el futuro. A mediodía recibieron la visita de los protectores de Irene, la amable familia (aunque de dudosa reputación) que iba a hacerse cargo de Sophie. Al principio, a Sherlock le costó hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser con ellos con quien se iba a criar su hija, al menos durante sus primeros meses, pero según los fue conociendo comprendió que aunque sus negocios no eran los más limpios, desde luego sabían protegerse y sabrían cuidar de Sophie.  
-Deberías fiarte -le había dicho Irene con una sonrisa traviesa la primera noche que pasó con ellos-, yo aprendí gran parte de lo que sé con ellos y no me ha ido tan mal; son casi mi familia.  
Por la noche, Sherlock se recostó en el sillón de las visitas junto a la cama de Irene. Hacia las dos de la mañana el ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su sueño; podía ser una enfermera, pero no encendió la luz, por lo que Sherlock siguió haciéndose el dormido para no provocar al intruso. Se oyó un ruidito de bebé y un "shh" que hicieron que se pusiese tenso, preparado para saltar del sillón. Sophie no hizo caso al intruso y gimoteó más fuerte. -Venga, chiquitina, cállate -susurró cariñosamente el hombre-. No querrás despertar a tus papás, ¿verdad? Míralos, cómo duermen, parecen angelitos. ¿No crees que son unos imprudentes dejándote ahí solita? Pero no te preocupes, pequeña Sophie, el tío Jim sí que sabe cuidarte...  
La niña rompió a llorar a gritos y Sherlock se levantó de un salto para encontrarse cara a cara con Moriarty, que acunaba a su hija con la delicadeza de un auténtico padre mientras le dedicaba una siniestra sonrisa.  
-Sherlock -lo llamó Irene-. Sherlock, ¿estás bien?  
-¿Eh? -Sherlock suspiró aliviado al verse otra vez en el sillón al lado de Irene, que tenía a Sophie en brazos junto a su pecho- Ah... He debido de tener una pesadilla... la niña lloraba y al despertarme se la estaban llevando.  
A pesar de que no dijo el nombre del secuestrador, Irene supo en seguida a quién se refería.  
-Tranquilo -dijo ella volviéndose hacia el bebé, que apoyaba la manita en su pecho- está bien. Seguramente has soñado eso porque se ha despertado llorando. Tenía hambre.  
Sherlock asintió en silencio.  
-¿Lo sabe alguien? -susurró Irene un rato después con la mirada fija en los ojos grisáceos de la niña- ¿Mycroft? ¿John? D alguna manera tendrás que explicarles tantos días fuera.  
-No. Hace tiempo que John no vive conmigo, así que no tengo por qué contarle mis idas y venidas; sabe que suelo irme a resolver casos, solo me llama d vez en cuando para preguntar, pero en realidad lo hace para asegurarse de que no he vuelto a las drogas. Y Mycroft... -Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo al imaginarse la escena- Si no puedo contarle que estás viva, imagínate decirle que hemos... -dudó un momento- tenido un bebé. Se me hace raro hasta pensarlo para mí mismo...  
-Tienes razón... La verdad es que es muy mona... Mira, ya se ha dormido otra vez.  
-Sí, muy mona menos cuando grita. Déjame, ya la dejo yo en la cuna, tú intenta no moverte demasiado.  
Irene le puso en los brazos a Sophie, que parecía aún más pequeña junto a él. Sherlock la puso en su cuna y le limpiaba unas gotas de leche de la boca le prometió silenciosamente que no dejaría que su pesadilla se hiciese realidad.


End file.
